Six Minutes, Technically
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: Believing that she might finally steal a kiss or so from Sasuke, Ino decides to throw a party and play the game Seven Minutes in Heaven. But when Naruto goes first, will Ino's closet partner for seven minutes be stolen? SasuNaru, yaoi. A oneshot!


\/p>

**Six Minutes, Technically**

**A/N:** I was on Quizilla one day, and I noticed that a lot of the stuff there are the 7 Minutes in Heaven game thingies, Naruto style. So, I was inspired to write this little yaoi fanfic. **Please note:** sorry, but nothing dirty or lemony here. Just a short story. J

It was an ordinary, clear-sky day in Konoha. It seemed quite boring, as well. A very bored Ino had nothing better to do; she didn't feel like training today, nor did she feel like getting out to see her other friends or helping at the flower shop. So, as a last resort, she pushed the power button on the computer in her room, and surfed around the internet. Nothing really interesting to see…until she saw a popup. "I thought I turned on the popup blocker," was the first thing that came to mind. Anyhow, the ad read:

_**Play 7 Minutes In Heaven Online For Free! Meet ninja like you from all over the world! -webcam required-**_

"7 Minutes in Heaven…?" Ino quietly said to herself. She closed the window to the popup, and typed in the game name onto a toolbar to search what it is. A number of articles came up, and she clicked on the first one, since there was too many to choose from. 

_"Seven minutes in heaven is a party game where two players, normally by random selection, are left in a closed, small, dark area (a closet, for example) for a certain amount of time; traditionally seven minutes. It is usually implied that the players engage in kissing or something of that matter during the time period."_

"A kissing game, hmm?" Ino thought. She smirked at the computer screen, grabbed her phone, and began dialing series of phone numbers of the majority of the chuunin she knew.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Choji! Are ya there?" Ino excitedly said over the phone. She had activated a three-way call between her two teammates.

"Yeah, I'm here…whaddya want?" Shikamaru flatly asked. 

"Yeah, Ino, what do you want?" Choji reiterated, sounding very muffled. Ruffling noises and crunches were heard in the background. "I'm…kind of busy here!"

"Whatever, you two! I found something we could all do tonight!" 

"What, pin the tails on Naruto?" Shikamaru sarcastically answered. Ino grumbled. 

"No, stupid! It's a surprise…come over at my house at 7 tonight! Okay, you guys!" 

"I dunno, Ino…this sounds like one of your attempts to-" Choji was stopped with a loud noise bursting at the receiver. 

"JUST SHUT UP AND COME!"

The two guys sighed. "Okay…" 

"Oh, and tell the others too! I'm going to call the kunoichis!" Ino then perkily requested.

"Hmph, so you're not going to invite Sasuke yourself?" Choji absent-mindedly wondered. 

Ino's blood vessels on her head burst out. She screamed at the phone. "NO! I…JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO IT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE HIS NUMBER."

"Alright, alright, geez…we'll call the others…" Shikamaru finally replied. Under his breath, he uttered, "What a drag…" 

**A Lot More Calls and A Few Hours Later**

Knocks on the door were heard loudly. Ino ran over to slide open the door to many ninja of her age. Some of them greeted each other, some others just strolled in and took a seat in the open space she made for her guests. Not far from that open space is a closet that can fit exactly two people inside it. In the middle of that open space was a black, felt bag, which seemed to be filled with something. It took about two minutes for everyone to get seated and settled. 

"Okay!" Ino excitedly announced. Everyone, who was sitting on the floor, looked up at Ino, who stood in the middle of the circle of ninja. Ino also held up the small bag. "It's time to play….7 Minutes in Heaven!"

"What! You're going to make us play that! You really are a PIG!" Sakura exclaimed, getting on her knees. 

Inner Sakura felt a different way. "CHA! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO GET WITH SASUKE! WAY TO GO, INO!"

"I don't even think you have a chance with _you-know-who_, FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"HEYHEYHEY!" Naruto shouted. "Can we move on please! Geez, how do you even play this game!"

"You really are an idiot, Naruto…" Shikamaru mumbled, shaking his head. He tried not to let him hear what he said, or it will cause another screaming contest. 

"Okay, so here's how the game works!" Ino continued, facing away from Sakura. 

She explained the game to everyone, and mentioned that the bag contained names of everybody sitting in the room. It can go either way, meaning that you can get any gender regardless that if you are of the same gender of the person. Unfortunately for the (majority) of guys, there's a catch.

"However," Ino went on, "There will be no girl on girl! Because that's just plain gross! If that happens, the girl will have a chance to pick again!"

"But what about us guys?" Shikamaru complained. "You're just going to let the girls go again and-"

"SHUT UP! MY GAME, MY RULES! AND WHAT I SAY IS FINAL!" Ino gave Shika the scariest dirty look he'd ever seen. He deeply sighed. "How troublesome…" 

"Now that we've got that settled," she transitioned to a happier tone, "Who wants to go first?" 

"ME!" Immediately raising his hand was the blonde, ambitious ninja Naruto. He chuckled, and Ino handed him the black bag. He shut his eyes, while the other ninja looked at him carefully so that he wouldn't cheat and look at the names. 

"Okay…time for me to pick my lucky girl!" Naruto thought eagerly, digging around the bag. "I hope it's Sakura.

"Oh, Naruto's first…" the very silent Hinata thought, sitting across from Naruto. She held her hands up to her mouth. "I-I-I wonder if he would ch-choose me…" 

Finally, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Ino was given her bag back. Naruto sweated. He didn't know who he had to spend seven minutes with in the small, dark closet. He gulped hard, and took a deep breath. He opened the piece of paper slowly, and the two people sitting at his left and right, Sakura and Shikamaru, looked right over his shoulder, also not breathing. 

_The piece of paper was now fully opened…_

…And Sakura and Shikamaru fell over backwards, their backs hitting hard on the tatami mats. "Oh…my…GOD!"

Naruto quivered at the sight that the name scribbled on the paper was _Sasuke Uchiha_. He took even more deep breaths, while the room sat so silent. Ino couldn't take the suspense, so she crawled over to grab the name from his fingers. She had the same reaction the other two ninja sitting next to Naruto had. She fell to her knees, though, and almost gasped for air. 

"Uh….uh…" Ino couldn't take it. "CHANGE OF RULES!"

"NO!" Temari, sitting with her siblings next to Sakura, firmly stated. Shikamaru finished, "You said that your rules are final, and it _must_ stay that way."

Temari's unusually blurted out comment actually went through Ino's head. She growled at Temari, then stared back at Shikamaru (he wondered what she was staring at him for), and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke, who sat closest to the closet, had already opened the door and sat down on the side. His arms were folded, and gave a huff. Naruto slowly stood up, and he resembled a snail when he attempted to walk over to the closet. Sakura didn't want to wait anymore, and so she stood up quickly and pushed Naruto into the closet, then shut the door behind him. 

"Geez! Someone keep track of the 7 minutes now," an annoyed Sakura demanded. 

"You got it," Shikamaru said back, keeping time in his head. 

"He-he picked…Sasuke…" Hinata thought, holding her knees toward her face. Her face was colored a very light pink, and closed her eyes to wait for the seven minutes to be up. 

"So…do we do whatever while we wait?" Choji asked, holding a bag of BBQ chips in one hand and stuffing chips in his mouth with his other. 

"Yeah…I-I guess…" Ino answered. 

"This is not what I wanted to happen…" Ino thought, feeling frustrated.

**In the Closet**

The two sat on opposite sides of the closet. Only about a foot or two kept them from touching each other. They were quiet. They didn't make eye contact, nor did they touch each other. About a minute went by with this. One minute down, six to go. 

"Hey…Sasuke…" Naruto said softly and slowly, breaking the silence. 

"Hm." Was his answer. "What is it…Naruto?"

"Do you…ever get that feeling inside? A feeling in your chest…where you look at someone, and it's almost like your heart's beating so…so deep?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"I'm talking about," Naruto got softer, trying not to get angry at him, "That feeling…when you don't ever want that person to go away? You always want them by your side?" 

"It's called being in love, dobe…" Sasuke deeply responded, still looking away from him. 

"Yeah…"

"Well, about it?" he said, turning impatient. Naruto didn't change his tone of voice. 

"Uhm…Sasuke…" Naruto started. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time…a very, long time…"

Sasuke finally looked away from the wall, and turned his head to look at a confident Naruto. His bright blue eyes were like glowing in the dark. Only the light shining through the cracks in the top and bottom of the door were their luminance. 

"What is it, then, Naruto…?" 

"Well, um, Sasuke…I've always wanted t-to tell you…that I've been in love with you." 

There was a moment of silence. Naruto's questioning of being in love and his confession took up a couple minutes. Sasuke processed this thought for another minute, and then he changed his position of sitting. 

It was a pretty small closet, actually, and he moved around a little bit to get into a different sitting position. He moved closer to where he could actually feel Naruto. He now sat on his knees; Naruto sat that way the whole time. Sasuke's knees touched his. Naruto lightly gasped. Sasuke held his hand up, and he lightly touched Naruto's shoulder, and felt for his soft, silky skin that covered his face. He leaned in forward. Naruto came forward as well. Centimeter by centimeter, they were moving closer to each other. They was almost there. The moment that was needed to bind their relationship together again.

But, unfortunately, their time was almost up.

**Outside the Closet**

"AHHH! I CAN'T TAKE THE TIME ANYMORE! WHO _KNOWS_ WHAT NARUTO COULD BE DOING WITH SASUKE IN THERE!" Ino cried, kneeling and holding her head while swinging it in random directions.

"The seven minutes are almost up," Shikamaru informed. The guests were chatting about, waiting for the seven minutes to be up. Ino nodded her head, and she finally got up from talking to her fellow ninja. 

"Okay, the seven minutes ends in 3, 2, 1..." 

Ino flung open the door at the moment Shika stopped his words. Luckily for Naruto and Sasuke's quick reflexes and reactions, they immediately went back to their original spot they were sitting at in the closet. Their faces were almost expressionless. Sasuke folded his arms. Naruto had his hands on his knees, closing his eyes. Sasuke looked down. Naruto looked straight, but again, his eyes were closed. 

Ino shouted again at the two. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!"

The two ninja got up, and came out of the closet. They were heading for the door. They didn't answer Ino.

"I have to go home," Naruto said. "I'm not really in for playing this game anymore…"

"This game is pointless," Sasuke emotionlessly said. "I'm going home." 

The door slid shut, and there were now two less players in the game. 

"Aww….Sasuke's gone!" Choji mocked, still eating his bag of potato chips. 

"SHUT UP!" Ino shouted. "ALRIGHT, PARTY'S OVER!"

"Hey, we didn't fly over here from the Sand Village just to make out with nobody," Temari stated, then quickly glanced at Shikamaru. She leaned over toward Ino. Gaara and Kankuro were right behind her. "Let's continue playing."

Ino sighed deeply, then pouted. "Alright, fine…"

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking the same path to head on home. They didn't blush. They didn't speak. Sadly, they were about to kiss each other, until light finally shined on them when the door was opened.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, his turn breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, what?"

"…Did you really mean what you said?" 

"Of course." 

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. They stood close together, their hands touching. 

"Say, do you want to come to my house and play our _own_ game?" Naruto winked. 

Sasuke finally let his guard down, and released his feelings for the blonde boy. The two stopped their walking, and Sasuke came over to tightly embrace him. Naruto returned the hug. 

"I…love you…Naruto." 

"I love you too, Sasuke."

**End.**

**A/N:** So, I hope you enjoyed that. Not very lemony…because I don't like to write such dirty things. Review please! I love to hear from people. Thank you! Oh, and Happy Saint Patty's Day!

\/p> 


End file.
